


Get Home

by httpveronica



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, im also really really sorry, it's quite cute tho, pornpornporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Kyle comes back from a month long trip and Dan is quite excited about that hehe





	

Today was the day Dan has been waiting for so long. Kyle was finally coming back from his holiday at his parents' and he couldn't believe it. He's been away for a whole month, and every second passing by felt like an eternity for Dan, whose ears were constantly hit by the humdrum sound of the never ending ticking of the clock.  
  
Message sent to: kitty kyle  
Where are you?  
  
Dan laughs for the umpteenth time at the contact name Kyle has given himself.  
  
New message from: kitty kyle  
I'm in a cab, can't you just wait a little bit more?  
  
Message sent to: kitty kyle  
I've already waited for a month, ain't that enough for you?  
  
After ten minutes of waiting and still no reply, Dan starts to panic a little, although he knows he kind of exaggerates by thinking that maybe something happened to Kyle. But what if-  
  
His train of thought is disturbed by knuckles rapping on the door. Dan sprints up from the couch as soon as the first knock landed on the hard wood and bolts to the door, fumbling with the keys. He takes longer than usual to unlock the door and that's because his fingers are trembling like a skinny branch in the cold winter wind, dropping the key twice before finally managing to open the door. As Dan threw the door open, he launches himself at Kyle's chest, hugging him so tight that the chocolate eyed man drops his luggage on the floor, taken away by surprise and the overwhelming feeling of having Dan back into his arms again. Kyle wraps his arms around Dan's waist and kisses him so passionately that they both instantly lose their breaths. Dan could swear that his lips have suddenly warmed up as they touched Kyle's, when they've been left cold for way to many days.

  
"I missed you so much, Ky!" Dan finally exhales between faint sobs, clutching at Kyle's flannel. Kyle runs his hand up over Dan's spine, trailing over the nape of his neck and sinking his aching fingers into Dan's wild hair.

  
"God, Dan, I missed you, too, baby..." They hug for a little longer, while Kyle is rubbing Dan's narrow back comfortingly, thinking about how every second spent away from each other made up for this sweet moment of reunion. He hasn't felt this calm since he's last held Dan. Kyle is hit by all at once, only now he realises how much he missed Dan, now that he could breathe in his scent and kiss his thin lips again.

  
So he kisses him again, and again, tasting his lips and tongue, sweet and minty and just... Dan. Kyle carefully licks along Dan's bottom lip, before gently taking it between his teeth, slightly pulling at it and hearing Dan sigh against his lips. As they pull away from the kiss, they look at each other so deeply that Dan tears up a little bit, his cheeks flustered and rosy.

  
"Oh, I got you something, I almost forgot!" Kyle ducks down after finally letting go of Dan after 10 solid minutes of only listening to his unsteady breaths and occasional small and high pitched hiccups. Kyle grabs a huge bouquet of red roses and a pink chocolate box from where his bags were thrown all over the floor. Dan might not be the biggest fan of sweets, but he was sure that he loved flowers. He bought the sweets mostly for himself, as he thought that buying Dan some spicy sauce wasn't the best romantic idea.  
"Oh, Ky, aren't you the biggest cliche ever?" Dan asks, amused by Kyle's "unique" choice of gifts, burying his face in the roses and closing his eyes happily.  
They go to the kitchen holding hands, where Dan fills a vase with water and puts the roses in it.

  
He turns his back to Kyle, opening the box of chocolates and taking a bite out of one. As he munches happily at his treat, he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist and a soft mop of hair tickling his cheek, beard scratching his neck and an unmistakable pair of soft lips attaching to his jaw. Dan turns around into Kyle's arms and pops one candy into his mouth, kissing his cheek.

  
"They're really good, see?" Dan asks with his mouth full, after eating two more.

  
"Mhm..." Kyle approves and runs his hands over Dan's thin arms, stopping at his wrists and gently massaging invisible circles on the soft pulsing skin there.  
Kyle chuckled silently, as if not wake anyone up, and kissed Dan on the lips.

  
"Hey! I haven't finished my candy yet!" Dan protested and turned away from Kyle, who spun him around and kissed him again, to Dan's annoyance.  
"You know I love you lots but at least let me finish my toffee!" Dan protested again and Kyle smirked, pulling him closer by the belt loops and kissing him hard, prying his mouth open and taking the toffee out of Dan's mouth with his tongue, while the slightly shorter man was trying to escape Kyle's strong arms that were holding him still. Kyle pulled away and swallowed it, laughing at Dan's genuinely annoyed expression.

  
Now it was Dan's turn to pull the younger man in, looping his arms around his neck and kissing him open mouthed. Kyle responded immediately by taking Dan's bottom thin lip between his teeth and lightly nibbling at it.

  
"Well, at least you still taste like the chocolate..." Dan said between kisses, kissing Kyle with sweetness on his tongue, hearing him sigh as a warm feeling spread through him. Kyle wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and lifted him up on the dining table, not once leaving Dan's soft lips. Dan moaned into Kyle's mouth as he ran his cold hands under his shirt and slid his calloused fingers over hiss tummy and chest, goosebumps starting to form wherever he touched his body. Dan wraps his legs around his waist and Kyle lifts him up again to the nearest wall, where he attacks his neck with bruising kisses and gentle bites. Kyle trails down his kisses, mouthing at the soft dip of skin above Dan's clavicle, hearing Dan's silent exhales. He presses his leg up between Dan's thighs and he moans, shyly humping his leg and throwing his head to the side, a single throaty groan escaping his parted lips. Kyle takes advantage of this position and bites on Dan's soft spot hard enough to take him by surprise, making him suddenly claw at Kyle's back, roughly scratching his skin through his flannel. Dan throws his hair on Kyle's shoulder, as the younger one starts grinding on him, forcing his back into the wall hard. Kyle runs his hands down Dan's chest until he reaches the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and eventually having to slightly part to get rid of it.

  
"Bedroom" Dan growls into Kyle's ear bossily. Kyle wraps Dan into his arms again, biting at his clavicle as he moves blindly through the house and into their shared bedroom, knocking clutter off the tables and walls on the way. As he was kissing at the sensitive that was covering Dan's collarbones, he could hear Dan's soft sounds dancing off his tongue lustfully.

  
Once they reach the bed, Kyle throws Dan on it unceremoniously and he flops down next to him, straddling his hips once Dan's head was comfortably nested on the pillows. Kyle takes his time to admire the beautiful man that was sprawled and vulnerable before him. His hair was tousled on his pillow like wild flowers, his once ocean blue eyes looking like they got caught up in the storm, the blackness of his dilated pupil swallowing up all of the colour. His freckles were covering his whole face, looking like amber pebbles thrown in a crystal clear lake, gradually fading over his shoulders and chest. His eyes were merely opened, covered by a drape of long dark lashes that cast shadows down his flushed, sun kissed cheeks.

  
Kyle loves everything about Dan, but he especially loves his raspy voice. He loves the way he moans and purrs and chants his name in such a desperate manner, that he could reach his climax only by listening to those god forbidden sounds of ecstasy that left Dan's sinful mouth.

  
"You're so beautiful, my love..."

  
Kyle presses a kiss to Dan's jaw to avoid that look of uncertainty that was clearly covering Dan's features every time he complimented him, and trails up until he reaches the corner of his mouth. He then bites his lower lip and makes Dan moan again, at which the older man retracts and angles his head away from Kyle and onto the pillows, so he could bite down on something to muffle himself.

  
Kyle uses this situation to pleasure Dan again, even though his heart sadly skips a beat in his chest while seeing Dan so shy even after so many shared nights, and mouths at Dan's neck, now exposed. He starts sucking at that spot under his ear, licking and biting until Dan starts wiggling desperately from under his body.

  
"God, Kyle, I'm going to finish before we even get to do anything" Dan whined and bit down on the pillow again, repressing another moan when Kyle started biting at his collarbone and grinding his hips. He snakes a hand between them, unzipping both of their trousers, but failing to get any further than that, as he didn't want to break their kiss.

  
"I wouldn't mind, you know how much I enjoy watching you come. Plus, we could just do that all day, from my point of view."

  
"Unf, Kyle, please... I want you now" Dan mumbles and closes his eyes again, getting lost in the feeling of Kyle's beard scratching at his sensitive skin.

  
Kyle starts kissing lower down his abdomen, littering his chest and tummy with tender kisses over every freckle he could see. When he reaches his jeans, he starts kissing along Dan's happy trail and down towards the band of his boxers, making Dan squirm and push his hips up. Kyle wiggles a bit up and starts stripping Dan out of his pants, as well as his. After taking his time teasing him, Kyle starts mouthing at Dan's clothed hard on, hearing the older man gasp and grip his hair, holding him there. Kyle takes the band of his boxers in his teeth and starts slowly pulling them down to his knees and then discards them somewhere on the floor. He then settles between Dan's parted legs and kisses his thighs, biting and sucking hickeys on them as well as on his hips, gripping them hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises. He kisses lower and lower down his thigh until he nuzzles Dan's short pubic hair. He must have shaved while he was gone.

  
"How thoughtful of you..." Kyle huffed out a laugh and lightly grazed the shaved zone with his parted lips.

  
"It was clean shaven two days ago, but apparently it grew out faster than I thought, sorry..." Dan looks to the side slightly embarrassed.

  
"Why are you so silly, you know I love your full bush! I'm surprised, that's all, stop thinking so much!" Kyle said, kissing his tummy and tickling his sides with his long slim fingers. Dan starts squirming and tries to escape the sudden tickles, but Kyle holds him down firmly by his hips. His laughs suddenly turn into long moans, as Kyle moves a little lower, taking one of his balls into his mouth and gently mouths at it, as he sneaks a hand up and down Dan's firm shaft.

  
Kyle loves the unique smell of Dan, even down there. He has a really musky scent, as well as a little salty and something else that Kyle couldn't quite put his finger on, something like lavender, maybe. Most people don't enjoy smelling some one else's privates, for obvious reasons, and Kyle was sure he was one of them before he met Dan. He just gives him such a sense of belonging, of home. Kyle closes his eyes and nuzzles Dan's crotch again, breathing in the scent and smiling contently. He missed Dan so much...

  
Dan can't help but moan again, the pillow not being able to muffle his pleasured sounds any longer. Kyle's beard kept scratching at his skin and his hot breaths were oh so torturously teasing him. Kyle hugs the blue eyed man's thighs to his sides and grips his shaft, giving it some gentle kitten licks, before licking the sweet, but still slightly salty beads of pre come that were starting to form on his slit. Dan tastes so sweet due to his love for fruits: pineapples, cranberries, anything. He sometimes even skips a proper meal only to eat fruit and Kyle can't quite complain about his terrible eating habits if it means that he tastes sweeter.

  
Kyle avoids Dan's dick for the longest time, watching Dan fall apart under his lips and teeth. Kyle angles his head to the side, biting the jut of Dan's hip. Dan groans and pushes Kyle's head away with his knee, making him hover over Dan's head, his mouth opened, blowing hot air down his shaft.

  
"Stop teasing, Ky, please!" Dan manages to say in a husky voice between deep sighs and groans, his hands flying into Kyle's hair and pushing it down suggestively.  
Kyle gazes from under his lashes at the impatient man in front of him and smirks, opening his mouth and licking a long stripe from his entrance and up to his head, then finally wrapping his lips tight around his length and starting to suck lazily. A low moan escapes Dan's parted lips, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Kyle starts hollowing his cheeks and takes Dan  in as deep as he can go. He then grips what is left in his fist and starts pumping in time with his head. Dan tightly clasps Kyle's head between his thighs and tangles his fingers in his hair, this time rougher, more desperately, lost in the ecstasy Kyle was providing him with. Dan is so gone in the rough feeling of Kyle's beard scratching his most sensitive skin combined with his skilled tongue and lips, that he starts pushing his lover's head lower and lower until he's hit the back of Kyle's throat. Dan's hands roam the whiskey eyed man's scalp and then hugs his head down to his pelvis, basically not letting Kyle move even by an inch. As one arm was strongly holding him down, the other flew under his chin, touching the sleek skin of Kyle's neck there and feeling himself down the other man's throat moving under his fingertips. Dan couldn't help but groan as he felt the bulge in Kyle's throat moving up and down in time with his hips. Kyle's eyes start to water as Dan just holds him there moaning and absentmindedly pushing deeper down his throat, staring at the ceiling with his lips parted in pleasure. As much as Kyle loved the feeling of the weight of Dan on his tongue, sliding in and out, it got to the point where he couldn't even breathe anymore, as his nose was pushed firmly under Dan's navel. Dan suddenly feels some desperate tapping on his thighs, so he looks down and sees Kyle's tear stained eyes. He suddenly comes back to Earth from cloud nine, now noticing the little wet chocking sounds Kyle emits. He immediately untangles his fingers from Kyle's hair, watching his head bolt off his shaft and taking huge gulps of air way too quickly. His face was a mess, his cheeks shining from the tears that were running from his red eyes, and his mouth and chin being covered in his own saliva, which was dripping from his chin down his neck.

  
"Ky I'm so so sorry! Oh my God are you ok?" Dan sits up to check up on Kyle who is still struggling to breathe regularly, putting his hand over his, which was forcefully gripping the sheets.

  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, relax!" Kyle brushes him off in a hoarse voice and pushes him down on the mattress again, after steadying his breathing and quickly wiping his mouth. His vocal cords will obviously be wrecked for a while.

  
"Are you sure, Ky? We can stop if you-"

  
"Dan, will you ever shut up?" Kyle huffs and starts abusing his lips with rough bites and bruising kisses.

  
He stretches out an arm to their nightstand, grabbing the lube bottle from behind the lamp. He squirts some on his hands, rubbing them together to warm it up. He then reaches down to Dan's cheeks, gently caressing his hole with his thumb and starts pushing it in little by little, kissing Dan's jaw in an attempt to distract him. When he feels Dan relax, he pushes in another finger along, lightly scissoring them inside of him. Kyle starts thrusting his fingers in and out, angling them and searching for a certain bundle of nerves inside of him that he knows would make Dan moan. When he hears a surprised, yet desperate gasp, he knows that he had found it. After lingering on that spot for a little longer, loving Dan's pleasured whimpers, he pulls out his fingers and wipes them on the mattress. He grabs the small bottle again, going through the same steps once more and aligning his lubed up shaft to Dan's entrance. He starts pushing it in slowly, kissing Dan's squinted eyelids, trying to make it less painful for him, at least by distracting him for a little bit. He slides his hands to the small of his back, dipping his fingers into Dan's little back dimples there, rubbing gently as to relax his tensed muscles. He stops mid way, checking on Dan and asking if they should stop, because Dan obviously hurt a lot. He was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles turned white. Kyle pries away Dan's hands from the soft linen, unclenching his fingers, one by one and kissing them gently.

  
"I mean, we haven't done this in a whole month, it's ok if you want to stop. I don't want to hurt you, Dan. You already know that." Kyle said, lovingly threading his fingers through Dan's sweaty hair and then caressing his forehead, which was squinted from shutting his eyes so hard in pain. As Dan finally opened his eyes, Kyle gazed adoringly into them, pecking his nose. It took all of his strength not to just thrust in and reclaim him after such a long time, but he obviously loved Dan more than that, he couldn't hurt him just because of some burst of selfish pleasure. Even when his brain was turned into mush like now, he knew better than doing that.

  
"Don't you dare, just... Wait a little bit more, please... I really need this" Dan said, raising his head just a little so he could touch his lips with Kyle's. The younger man responded on the spot, kissing him deeper and more passionately. Dan's hands started running along Kyle's broad back, stopping on the back of his thighs and making him push in further, as he bit down on his lover's shoulder until he got all the way in.

  
"You ok?" Kyle tried to say between muffled moans.

  
"Yeah, just move, Ky, come on!" Dan whimpered, clasping one of Kyle's hands in his and intertwining their fingers. He then wraps his legs around Kyle's waist, bringing him closer, giving him better access.

  
Kyle started slowly thrusting in and out at first, closing his eyes and burying himself deeper than he ever thought it was possible inside of Dan's warmth. He's waited for this moment for far too long. Deep sighs are leaving Dan's parted lips, as he trashes his head messily on the pillow. With his free hand, Kyle lingers his calloused fingers over Dan's skin, thumb lazily grazing over his hip. Dan squeezes his hand whenever Kyle precisely hits that spot inside of him, letting him know that he is enjoying himself as much as he does. He starts thrusting harder, increasing his pace gradually, Dan's fingers scratching his back only leading him on. At this point, he's slamming in deep and then pulling almost all of the way out of Dan, the only noise bouncing off the walls being the sound of slapping skin and Dan's long mewls. He was so lost in the feeling that he almost unconsciously buried his head in the crook of Dan's extended neck, biting down hard on the spot where he left the most prominent love bite, making Dan scream. Kyle stretches out his arm over Dan's head, taking his lover's hands up with it as well, firmly holding him in place. As Dan tried to free himself, Kyle just grips his wrists tighter, feeling his fingers going cold from his powerful hold.

  
Dan felt like he could go insane, he couldn't do anything, couldn't move, couldn't touch, the only thing he could do was letting Kyle pleasure him.

  
After finally letting go of his wrists, Kyle sneaks his arms under Dan's back and flips them over, so Dan is helplessly staring at the ceiling. Kyle nibbles at the shell of his ear and kisses down the side of Dan's neck that was next to him, leaving hickeys everywhere. Dan is constantly whimpering by now, not having any pillow to muffle himself with.  
Kyle can't even help himself anymore as he groans and starts picking up even more speed and force. He is so close he feels like he can already see the white light that was going to blur his vision soon.

  
"Ky, I'm so... unf... touch me, Ky, please..." Dan was mumbling senselessly, his eyes glued helplessly to the ceiling, as his body was moving up and down on Kyle's back, pushed around from his hard thrusts.

  
Kyle sneaks his hand around Dan's length, pumping it in time with his hips, but gradually losing rhythm as he was getting closer to the edge. Dan couldn't hold it anymore, as he felt the cold metal of Kyle's rings rubbing against his sensitive skin repeatedly.

  
"Ugh, Dan, Dan, I'm so close... I can't..." With a final low growl right next to Dan's ear and deep thrust of his hips he comes inside of Dan's warmth, feeling Dan's hole clench as he comes all over his chest as well, set off by his lover's deep guttural groan and his fingers brushing the head of his dick. Dan's eyes roll in the back of his head, arching his back as he feels the climax washing over his exhausted body.

  
Dan rolls off Kyle's chest and nests his head in the crook of his neck, lazily kissing his collarbones. He is still holding Dan's hand, lovingly kissing his warm sticky palm and nuzzling it adoringly.

  
Dan could still feel Kyle's come dripping out of him and down his thighs. This was one of his favourite feelings in the world, knowing that even after they both finished, he could enjoy the sex a little bit longer, by still feeling Kyle inside of him, his come inside his gaping hole.

He's never thought that someone could ever love him this much, he always felt literally showered in love and kisses and sex and everything that he ever enjoyed. Oh boy, was he in love...

  
"Dan, you're amazing..." Kyle sighed contently and looked over to Dan's peaceful face, who still had his eyes closed and with a smile plastered to his blisse-out face.

  
"Mhm, only if you meant absolutely disastrous by amazing, then sure..." Dan barely mumbled, sending vibrations through Kyle's skin.

  
"You're being a depressed 12 year old again, can you not?" Kyle chuckles and jokingly slaps Dan's naked chest, but then gently stroking along his ribs.

  
After a long period of silence accompanied by deep breathing and beating hearts, Kyle rolls on his side and looks more closely at Dan, taking in every detail of his face. From his messed up eyebrows to his thin swollen red lips, his bed hair and his big closed eyes that finish with long and thick lashes over his sweaty skin. Kyle was one lucky man.

  
"What are you thinking about?" Dan broke the silence, opening his big blue eyes and looking over to Kyle, being well aware of his staring.

  
"You." Kyle simply confessed, meeting his gaze lazily.

  
Dan blushed and huffed, covering his face with his arm.

  
"Hey, come on! If someone would see us now they would think that I never compliment you or anything! Am I not a good boyfriend to you?" Kyle pouted and pried Dan's arm away from his face.

  
"Ugh, stop, you're the best and you know that! Stop fishing for compliments!" Dan chuckled and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling once again.

  
"What could you honestly think is so interesting about that goddamn ceiling, hm?" Kyle asked and draped an arm around Dan's still chest.

  
"'m just thinking..."

  
"Care to elaborate?" Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows.

  
"I was just thinking that-... nevermind, it's silly!"

  
"Oh, come **on**! I've told you what I was thinking about, it's your turn!" Kyle exhaled annoyed and wrapped his leg around Dan's waist, pulling him closer so he could look at him straight in the eye. Dan looked away, uselessly scanning the room with his eyes. It's not as if he's already known this room by heart.

  
"Really, it's nothing!" Kyle looked at him ferociously "Still want to know"

  
"It truly is silly, don't you tell me I didn't warn you!"

  
After another long pause Dan continued.

  
"I've been thinking about how... funny it is that when I was desperately looking for someone to love I couldn't find anyone, not a single person to even try to smile at me, but now... After I've given up any kind of hope of a better love perspective, you just show up from nowhere particularly and ruin everything I've learned to believe... I don't even know if it's real or not, I still expect to be diagnosed with some kind of brain damage and realise that you're just some sick and twisted fantasy of mine... It doesn't seem real to me... And if it is real, it's even worse, because I know I can't ever deserve you, it's-" Dan said sadly, his mind suffocating his alive after a break of a couple of hours since Kyle's came back home.

  
"Dan, stop hurting yourself with those thoughts, please... You know it's not true..." Kyle sighed and took him into his warm embrace, his mean glare long gone. By now you could just see how much pain was swarming in those whiskey irises of his.

  
"You know it's not true, you **must**  know! I just love you so much and it genuinely hurts me when you talk about yourself like this. I know it's mostly not all been stars shining upon you and  life has kind of mistreated you for quite a long while, but I want you to trust me enough to love you, and I want you to trust yourself, Dan, please. If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me, just try, please..." Kyle whispered and kissed Dan's forehead, closing his eyes. After lingering for a little more time, he rested his head next to Dan's, so close that his head was glued to his cheek.

  
"Promise me that you'll at least try. I need to hear you say it." Kyle says and starts fluttering his eyelashes against Dan's cheek, tickling him and making him smile.

  
"...I'll do my best" Dan mumbled and leaned into Kyle's arms.

  
"You're so strong! That's my boy!" Kyle kissed his cheek and bolted up.

  
"Now come on, we should go shower!" Kyle said, but didn't make a single move.

  
"Mm... Later"

  
"Come on, you lazy ass! You'll stink of sweat and... other stuff! I don't want my bed to smell as disgusting as you, sorry!"

  
"Hmm... Can't we just sleep? I'll wash your linen tomorrow if you want to. Then-"

  
Dan's tired mumbles were cut off by his own yelp and by a pair of strong arms wrapping around his naked body and getting him off the bed and into Kyle's chest. He still had no idea how Kyle could be so energetic.

  
"Ugh, why do I have to do all of the hard work in this household?" Kyle asked in a hoarse voice, trying to lift Dan's weight without tumbling down.

  
Kyle carried him bridal style to the bathroom, shut the door with his leg and placed Dan on the toilet's lid.

  
"My God, are you heavy!" Kyle exhales as he plops Dan down unceremoniously.

  
"Well, you still love me, regardless my weight, right?" Dan chuckled, but low key panicking a little. What if-

  
"Of course I do, silly!" Kyle turns around from the shower after turning the water on and lovingly ruffles Dan's sweaty hair, placing a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. Dan's eyes close in content, sighing happily.

  
"I love you so much..." Dan said.

  
"Love you so much more!" Kyle added enthusiastically.

  
"Liar!"

  
"Don't you dare call me a liar!" Kyle exclaimed and suddenly pushed Dan's head in the spray of cold water, making him yelp.

  
"I hate you!" Dan yells after getting his head out of the freezing shower.

  
"Now who's the liar?"

**Author's Note:**

> this ship really really needs more smut, so i basically wasted hours out of my life just to write a 5k pwp fic, instead of doing something useful for my future... congrats to me, right??


End file.
